She Chose MeToo
by XLovegiirlX
Summary: The moment between Stefan and Elena on the tv show.. I Loved that kiss and that moment.. it was a sweet moment.. Just a drabble one shot. StefanXElena.. Please give it a chance... I Love you stefan.. Rated K For something .


**HAAAAY GUYZ! Sorry i just finished reading Reunion of The Vampire Diaries.. And when I watched episode 10 i had to write this.. I know its not that good... its also a little bit with a twist.. But C´mon..****Hehe**

**Hihi.. So Hope might enjoy it. I did.. writing it ofcourse..!**

**Lovee u all. Merry X-Mas and a Happy New Year**

**t****hanks to my amazing Beta and amazing friend on for helping me to have a better spelling and grammar!**

**Forevervamp ( Sarah ) 33**

**I owe you alot 33**

**

* * *

**

Kiss Of a Vampire...

And with that I stepped out of the car. So quick, she won't notice the tear in my eye. Slowly I walk towards home. Then I hear her smashing the car door. "NO" What is she doing? It's hard enough to say no to her. "You have to know that you do this because of you, you don't need to make a decision for me. I want you, no matter what! If you walk away its for your self," I froze. I stopped walking "I LOVE YOU STEFAN."

That was it. I couldn't hold it in any more. Does she know how much I love her? She was everything to me. I turned my head and saw the brown eyes starring at me: I saw love there. Sadness washed over her eyes. Making a decision in my head between going and kissing her or leaving it here is the best for her.

My selfish side took the control. I run to her and hold her face in my hands and kissed her full of desire. I know I love her, this feeling is I already had once, but much more weaker this, is so strong and unavoidable. I Stefan Salvatore am in love with the sun of this earth, Elena. The feeling of her lips against mine is such bliss.

Slowly kissing and parting, we were now in the dinner room. I feel my thirst coming. Sure that about ten seconds I will turn in the killer I really am. Slowly not wanting to, I parted my lips from hers and kissed her neck and jaw line. She hesitated and was coming to breath. I knew my thirst is so strong now and my face must be changed in the real Stefan. The mask is gone. I turned my head avoiding her eyes. I breathe some air in.

"Don't." she said after breathing.

"I cant Elena." She was so stubborn like always.

"Don't hide from me. I love you" I was giving her my true face. The monster she is going to see. I turned my face, concentrating on her face. Her face was first shocked then it became softer and her smile returned. She slowly brushed her fingers along my face then she came closer and pressed her lips against hers. She accepted me and I love her just more every second.

Our kiss was gentle and then become rougher and rougher. She was so much the opposite of Katherine. Katherine was not arrogant and selfish. Elena was kind, sweet and so selfless. She had a heart of gold.

Slowly she parted her lips and moved to my ear. "Show me u love me" That was it she wanted me to make hers and she was making her mine. Forever! She slowly took my hand and we walked up the stairs without breaking the look in our eyes. I took my shirt off and she took hers off. She was beautiful. We walked slowly to my room and I kissed each part of her body. She moved her hands to my back, to my chest and they were such bliss. She kissed me and I kissed her till the end of our pleasure.

Right now she was lying in my arms under the blanket. I looked to her. "You are thirsty?" She turned her head toward me and I saw a little smile playing in her eyes. I pressed my lips against her temple and kissed her eyes.

"Little bit, you?" She's got to be kidding.

'' Oh...'' she understands. What a cute girl!

"Don't worry. I am ok. '' And kissed her more, I stroked her face and hair. "I Love you Elena" She looked at me and those eyes were everything I needed they were showing love and hope

"Kiss me." was what she said and I did. I kissed her long and she cuddled in my arms, she kissed my chest "I love you too. Hmmm" and with that she slept. I was going to lose her hands around me to get her some water but she was strong for a sleeping person. I didn't mind at all. I kissed her temple and slept with her, not wanting too cause my dream cant be better than this.

"I Love you Elena so much." I whispered to her without waking her…

yes I loved her.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this !

Love,

Sahar


End file.
